Conjuring
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. His rage initiated chaos, a war from which he could not step back, got him a woman to cherish and maybe more. One-shot.


**_Note: Rated M for reasons. Contains adultery._**

 ** _0o Conjuring o0_**

 _0o Eyes on Fire o0_

The numbers of humans increased consistently over the years that resulted in the exploitation of forests.

At first the creatures of forests and the human rulers used to have pacts. Over the years the humans grew so strong that they were considering themselves as superior among everyone. They began cutting down the trees– to weaken the creatures of forests, to build their empire from the wood.

Woodland creatures were at loss. They needed to improvise in many areas. Survival was at stake, let alone the fight against humankind. Their magic wasn't enough to fight back.

Tree deities weren't happy to see their kind shrinking down like this. Mikael and his family were the deities. Looking after the beasts, soil and other tree spirits were few of their responsibilities. And they weren't fond of what's happening to their place.

Mikael chose to fight morally, following rules and all. But it didn't take them to any better place.

Niklaus was exhausted. To see their people struggle for living. He had heard the stories—how their ancestors lived in peace. Anger had birthed inside him which now developed into dark rage. If he had that power, he would have abolished humans in this kingdom at once.

Elijah, his brother, knew what's running in his mind. So he warned to let go of that rage and it was useless.

Niklaus didn't understand how calm his brother was. Their people were dying, their place was compressing. And he wouldn't sit back to see their downfall.

He had to do something. And that's when an idea flew into his mind.

It's time to show that his anger wasn't useless.

Rebekah and Kol stood far away and watched their brother sending death glares at the human tied to the tree.

Klaus was enquiring—in his way.

Without laying a finger on that soldier, Klaus induced pain. Rebekah was not particularly fond of violence, but she believed it was time that they revolted for good.

Kol, on the other hand, enjoyed his brother's methodologies.

None of the siblings shared Klaus's ability to control mortals' minds. He was special from birth, for his biological father used to be one of the woodland creatures and was never revealed. Even though Mikael despised Esther's betrayal, even though he tried to put leash on her son from another man, Klaus failed to cut down his strengthening powers.

The more he was restrained, the more Klaus outgrew himself.

"Now, now." Klaus purred with an evil smirk that could stop a faint heart. The man could be able to focus neither on Klaus nor on his surroundings. All he bothered about the excruciating pain in his head, on his body. "Do this little bird mind sharing what news he is carrying for the neighbours?" The soldier trembled as he moaned when he felt someone clawing inside his chest. "What is it?"

Klaus gave him time to recover and then speak. "It is an invitation for birthday celebrations at the Lockwood's Court."

"Tyler Lockwood's birthday?" Rebekah barged in.

"His lady."

Klaus cocked a brow, planning what to do with this new information. Definitely, it was a plan for Tyler's downfall.

 _0o Something To Keep Me Alive o0_

Same old boring party, Caroline groaned inwardly watching the dancing figures in the ballroom. Most of the evenings at Lockwood's Court would shimmer with dense crowds. Though, she did not share at least half of her husband's excitement.

Tyler Lockwood, her husband and the host of this gathering intended to meet new faces, for he wanted to form new alliances.

Such things used to thrill her in the first few days after her wedding, when she was barely fourteen-year-old girl. Now even little glance at her direction from people was annoying her.

And the relationship with her husband was not she dreamt of.

Tyler was a great leader, loving friend and son—but not a desirable husband. Not for her.

The spark she used to feel before and after the marriage was lost. Especially after a miscarriage and a still-born child they received Tyler doubted her stamina to bear a child.

She was meant to procreate. That's all remained in her head while she never mistaken his love for her.

Tyler was still in love with her that made him not to look at another lady for an heir.

Despite a part of her considered it as absurdity, she felt something was gone missing in their relationship.

A spark that she had always searched.

She had been searching for all these years, and then with much difficulty she killed her optimist self.

On her eighteenth birthday, that day, people came to greet her. She smiled without life, danced without interest. Her unflinching ability while she mingled with hateful people had been developed in all these years. People could hardly differentiate her likes to dislikes.

She built mighty walls around.

That was all she could do.

Into the glittery surroundings she lost and gradually noticed a stranger's eyes upon her.

Caroline snapped out of her world and blinked at the tall figure across her. In the corner he stood, with a smirk of his own. She felt isolation, though crowd and music surrounded her.

Something about him was raw, his aura was demanding, and she did not know if it was a good thing or bad.

Unconsciously she took a step in his way and halted when she remembered where she was.

Tyler blew a loving kiss on her cheek, taking her small waist into hands. "Dance?"

Caroline barely blinked at him and he twirled her, leading on the floor. Her smile was rigid like her body in his hands. He spoke about the guests while her stare wandered off to the handsome stranger.

He was not there. Was she hallucinating? She wondered.

She was about to focus back on her husband when she got a glimpse of the stranger. The sand hair man staring right at her, not even for a moment had he taken eyes away. She felt heat rise in her cheeks.

Tyler bragged about one of the guests as he led her into a loop. She smiled, looking back at the stranger. This time Caroline had to search for his evil-glinted eyes. He was not around, simply disappeared.

Disappointment shot in her chest, for she could not get to see him again.

"Mind if I cut in?" a husky voice interrupted their flow.

Almost a gasp slipped from her mouth, finding that stranger at such proximity. Tyler paused to glance at the man with blue-grey eyes with every bit of dark attraction they could offer. "Would I get to dance with this magnificent lady?"

Her husband did not even suspect for a moment to hand over this opportunity for that stranger. Or so she felt. In fact Tyler was taking pride of the stranger's comment on his wife.

Caroline, slightly nervous, put her palm into the light brown hair man.

It was a pleasant surprise that she did not find touching his skin repulsive. As a matter of fact, she pondered about the warmth his body.

And he smirked, as if he read her. Blinking at him before he led her to the other side of dance floor.

For as long as she could, she refused to meet his penetrating gaze. Just she was not ready.

When she gathered herself at last, he twirled her all of sudden making her to look up at him.

Smugly he smirked as if daring her to initiate a conversation between them.

And when she did not –could not—he spoke. "Dance would have been easier if you are not intimidated, don't you think?"

He sounded smug that made her huff out in annoyance. "I won't be afraid of an ordinary man."

What she received in response was not expected. His chuckle—rich and melodious—could melt strongest of women.

"What makes you think I am ordinary, love? I could be an imminent danger," darkness glinted in his stormy blues when Caroline locked her gaze with his, "for you and your husband."

With a thumping heart, Caroline strived for comfort across the room from her husband. Unfortunately, he was busy interacting and laughing with a group of guests. Like always.

She was twirled, her satin gold frills fanned out. It was the only time she required to come up with a retort. Not because she had to, but she can.

After all these years she could stand alone, irrespective of size or intensity of her situation. That's what she believed.

"Hmm. If there is such thing, then I'm alone would be sufficient to deal with you."

"Very much impressed to learn that you have your own strategies."

"One must have to," suddenly she was isolate, "when they stayed behind these stone cold walls."

She recognized strange, but familiar emotion—sorrow. Reminding herself of her condition, she looked at his curious eyes, yet there was no smile.

After a moment, he opened mouth. "I like you." Bold and genuine words flew. "My gut tells me we will be more than just friends."

Surprised at first, Caroline could only gape at him. But then she blinked. "We are no friends."

"Not yet," he smirked, pointing out.

Though she glared, Caroline found herself smiling. She was not supposed to encourage a stranger, but it had been a while of her being subject to someone's flirtation.

"Not now, not ever." She was clear about it.

He challenged. "Afraid that I might steal you away from this glittery life?" Caroline sighed, rolled her eyes to her husband, who was still deep in conversations. "From your loving husband?"

He must have known the distance between Tyler and Caroline, or else he would not have stressed on it, she thought.

Squinting at him, she muttered. "You are questioning my loyalty." He neither agreed nor denied. A casual smile, not even a taunting one, irked her nevertheless. "I don't have to justify myself to anyone."

"Well," he spoke after a moment, "certainly that did not change my mind." Now that mischief glimmered in his eyes. "I like you more now." Her cheeks could have flushed to red. "Blue and gold," he mused looking down at her dress and twirled her again, "I wonder how you wear red silks. Dangerously ravishing."

"You don't filter those words, do you?" She managed to snap.

"I speak my mind." He retorted.

"Loathing."

"You will start liking it, shortly." He stressed, arching his brow arrogantly.

"I don't encourage crude discussions with strangers."

With that he led her into a loop and smirked at her flushed face. Then he set her into twirl, left her arm as she did. "Name is Klaus," his words echoed while she gained composure and shot deathly glares in his direction as he walked backward. Mischief gleamed in his irises. "Remember."

Why she began to feel that it was not going to be the only interaction?

 _0o Be What You Want o0_

Caroline inhaled sharply, another sweat bead rolled from her forehead to slick grass beneath her, as the tip of Klaus' tongue dipped inside the button of her belly. Shivering, she tried to catch up her breath. Her nether regions roared with familiar ache.

Klaus was that good at it—building her up within moments. Only he could get to explore and introduce fresh and sensitive spots of her body.

She let out a sigh of disappointment, when his ministrations stopped.

Barely had she recognised she treated him with a glare while he smiled—purely raw and male. He knew he had won her forever ago. Flirtatious demeanour, wickedly glinting eyes and the strong aura were initially attractive but words oozed of sincerity—and the spark she was desperate for had bound her to him.

Not a single day passed without wishing to meet him before—everything.

A pang of guilt enveloped her in the first few days for betraying her husband and meeting a commoner behind him.

But for how long was she going to live unhappy fate?

Selfish had blinded her slowly and completely.

She wanted more, needed more.

Klaus was giving her more. He was a giver—attention, compliments and passion—all what she craved.

He would look at her as if she was the centre of his world. She knew it was not a façade, no. For years, she lived in the court full of politics. Might not be an expert but she could identify lies.

Low, sinister laugh filled her ears as she desperately searched for his face. Gentle nibbles at her mouth were such a tease that caused shiver at her tailbone while his fingers played maliciously with her skin.

Caroline tilted her pelvis up, grinding him bare. His infuriating breeches stood like an obligation which made her groan. Another cruel laugh escaped him as a result of her strong need to have him. All of him.

Klaus brushed her tendrils off face, gazing at her. "You're beautiful. Did I tell you that before?"

Looking away at the grass, at her discarded fabrics, she buzzed.

"I must go before someone found me naked, writhing under you."

Another chuckle escaped him. "You don't have a waiting husband at home, sweetheart." He reminded of Tyler's mini-tour to the neighbour city from which he would return in less than four days.

"So, the sentries would find me soon." She snapped out of that bubble, felt unusual sadness.

Caroline hated to get back to that mansion, her home, which she called them as cold, stone walls. These moments with Klaus were magical, this forest was soothing and fresh, and it was inducing pain upon her system to leave everything behind. Though, it was temporary. Though, she would return to him, to this place shortly.

Quickly she reached for clothes and her hood.

"For how long," he spoke, sitting in his place, "this will continue?"

Almost for a moment there, she thought he was speaking to himself, but then he gazed at her sharply. As if he was reminding of her neglect to their situation.

Honestly, Caroline did not have an answer.

"I do not want you to run away, Caroline, back to that place you call home." He said.

"That was my life before you came." With a sad smile, she reminded them both. "And it is still part of me."

Silence followed after that.

He must have taken her as the selfish person, which she was and she would not deny.

Caroline was all set to leave by the time she gathered herself to glance at him. Expressionless eyes, especially his, were not something she was fond of. Moreover he stared as if she was not there.

Strode to him, she pecked his cheek and peeled herself away. Klaus grasped her wrist, firm but not harsh. "Don't go."

Was it a demand? An order or a request?

"I will see you tomorrow," a pause from her side, "if possible."

"You don't belong with him, love." He cut in softly. Wanting to laugh at his words, she waited hearing to his version. "Life with him is restricted and lonely." He spoke after a moment of hesitation. "Caroline you deserve to be wanted, to be loved."

Caroline raised a brow at that, surprised.

"Rotting behind those stone, cold walls—it can be changed." He said what she had dreamt of.

"Perhaps it can be changed, but it cannot be undone. I did create chaos around our lives, Klaus." Her guilt started speaking, her voice trembled. "I—I should not have dragged you into this, I—I should not have, but I have been telling myself—" she looked into his expectant eyes and failed to carry on further.

She was making things more complicated than they should be. Her lust for this man was dark and strong, and she must put an end to it.

"I must leave." Without waiting for his response she started walking away from there.

Soon her guards found her while she wandered among the crowd, away from the forest and they got back to mansion by the dusk.

This entire time she could not forget his look—confused, eager. She was responsible for that. Or so she felt.

Sighing out in pure frustration and tiredness, Caroline locked herself in her private bed chambers after denying assistance from her maids. That's when she realized someone else was present in the room.

Klaus emerged from the shaded part of her room, made her gasp at first and shiver soon after that.

"How did you enter?"

"Like the way you sneak out to meet me sometimes." He replied throatily, sending another set of chills down the spine, as he stopped at certain distance from her.

Caroline gulped down her anxiety while she nodded. Probably she was not prepared to confront him after their recent discussion. And this silence was ghastly, especially standing in front of him like this.

"I came to tell you we are not done yet." He spoke, studying her trembling body.

Oh. He came to warn her? He sounded dangerously quiet, at least to her.

"I came to remind you it was not you who dragged me into chaos."

Perhaps he was not here to shatter her mentally. Hopeful, she started to understand his words in different perspective.

"You were not solely responsible for anything happening, I came to remind you this." He took another step. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I only thought of the ways to get my hands on you." Caroline shivered at that. Something wild flashed in his irises. "It did not take much to reveal that it was not the body I craved for. It is you, Caroline."

And here she had been telling herself that he liked playing with her emotions.

"Not a part of you, not your body," slowly he shook head. "I want to consume everything about you."

This step she moved to him, involuntarily like the day she saw him for the first time, felt the pull to him which reminded of her desperate need to him.

Why it had to be like this? She thought, reaching her hand to his cheek.

"And I thought you are stalling with me." She murmured.

"Because I am a greedy man, love," one of the corners of his mouth curved up, "I cannot be satisfied with the pieces that you offer. Therefore, I waited."

Caroline raised her brows, digesting his words moment by moment.

"Also I came to tell you," he took her palm and kissed inside it, "I can wait until you are ready to give me yourself. As a whole."

It felt good.

After so many years she got this feeling—her chest being full with satisfaction.

Without much of thought, she pressed lips to the corner of his mouth. Warm, tingling sensations enveloped her when his tongue slipped in and started caressing her own, when his arms took her in.

Pulling back, she beamed at him. A strange smile played on his lips as he brushed away tendrils off her face. Effortlessly he craned her, bending her legs around his waist, surrounded her with haze of desires.

Caroline was smiling into his kisses, absolutely aware of him taking her to the bed.

"Will you be mine?"

It was a simple question to her. He needed an assurance to claim her body. She did not have any problem answering with vigorous nod. She was anticipated for this moment to live through.

Little she knew that it was not a question to feed his male ego. It was a promise he wanted from her.

Forever would she be his?

 _0o Being Evil Has A Price o0_

Pressing hand to the tree next to him, Klaus smiled. Days ago when he had found this tree it was coarse and about to die. Now it started blooming and Klaus felt a life humming inside that tree. A tree spirit was residing and it was grateful to his doing.

"Why do you love woods that much?" His lover, his companion asked being sweetly curious and innocent.

If she had known truth—

Inhaling sharply, he faced her. Same old spark, same old attentiveness was in her ocean blue eyes.

Once she was an enemy to Klaus, but Caroline changed everything about him. His actions started to be more thoughtful, cautious. He used to think of vengeance, rebellion.

Now he wanted to change lives around him.

He began desiring her. And that desire turned into possessiveness, then affection.

The moment he united with her physically was the moment he decided to split Caroline from her human husband. She expressed her love and he accepted her. Forever.

"Sometimes I feel like I know you, Klaus," she said, narrowing eyes a little, "and the next moment I feel like I am with a complete stranger."

There was no blame, not even anger in her voice, and the words made him release melodious laughter.

"I am not a complicated man, love."

"But I would get the feeling that a part of you was missing." She carped, gathering her clothing that he removed sensibly hours ago. It was almost dawn and she had to return to that leech.

Klaus could not help a shiver when the thought of Tyler touching her flew into his head.

"Perhaps you do not spend enough time with me to figure out the missing pieces." He threw a challenge in her face, a regular discussion they would have.

Caroline's body turned stiff. Only just she breathed in, wore her cloak. "As if I liked staying away from you."

"No one is pushing you either." He welcomed her to his place on many occasions. His home.

She let out a moan when he reached out for her torso. Slow yet skilful strokes at her breasts made her tremble in content, as her head lulled against his bare chest.

"Stay, my love." He cooed, expecting she would give in at least this day. "Stay with me." His free hand traced the curve of her neck, tapped on her necklace.

"Please don't make it hard for me." Her request came out in a whisper.

Klaus would be disappointed to hear that, but something else had his attention. Her body. And it was changing.

He got a feeling that something was wrong.

One hand pressed to her heart, the other gradually travelled to her abdomen. Channelling his power, Klaus examined her body.

 _A life._

His heart might have skipped a beat.

 _Inside her belly._

Klaus gulped when he felt the little life growing in her.

Was it his?

She buzzed in delight as she nuzzled his neck, rubbed her nose against his skin.

This woman swore off Tyler, and she promised to be _only his_. She had shared stories how her husband was shunned out on many occasions.

Caroline pecked his cheek and stared at him expectantly while taking pleasure being in his embrace.

Did she know?

"What is it you are thinking about?" She asked, absolutely clueless.

Klaus concluded she was as aware of this unborn—his successor, his child?—as much she was aware of his true form.

What if she ran away from him thinking he betrayed her? What if she denied them both?

It would kill him. For sure. A mere thought of hatred in her eyes for him had him shiver.

She grew more concerned, touched his forehead. "You are burning."

Slowly he removed her hand and dared to look her in her eyes. "I am thinking." She waited for him to continue. "When do you plan flee with me?"

Definitely it was not a pleasant discussion to have for either of them, but they could not stay like this forever, could they?

However, they were running out of time. Klaus believed he had to push certain things forward.

For the first time in his years he was perplex. Many thoughts paced in his head at the speed of light, and all of them were intertwined.

Caroline. His people. The unborn. Humans.

These words repeated inwardly while her soothing words and naïve plans enveloped Klaus.

One thing was for sure: his rage initiated chaos, a war from which he could not step back, got him a woman to cherish.

Klaus was not going to compromise about anything or anyone belonged to him.

By that time, a few plans ignited in his head. He would do anything to save his woman and the unborn baby...his heir.

 _ **0o Conjuring o0**_

* * *

 ** _Hah! I'm alive and breathing. It has been so long around here that I really struggled to post this one-shot. Though, I wrote more than half like months ago, I hesitated to finish and upload this one. Not sure how many are going to like it the way it turned out._**

 ** _Happy New Year, by the way, dear readers! Let us hope for bright days ahead._**

 ** _Take care and let me know about this crap I wrote, lol._**


End file.
